


Большой секрет для маленькой компании

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В славном семействе Титания тоже должен быть маленький секрет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой секрет для маленькой компании

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк, крэк и ничего, кроме крэка!  
> Написано на Хэллоуин.

Похороны Залиша Титания - грандиозное получилось представление - наконец завершились и все князья с облегчением убрали в шкаф траурную форму (при этом с надеждой подумав, что в следующий раз наденут ее в честь... Имена в этим мыслях были самые разные, а вот надежда - одинаково сильна). Передышки у них не планировалось - нужно было, стерев с лица притворную скорбь, решать, что делать дальше.  
То есть, что нужно идти на обидчиков, было ясно (надо же, убили князя Титания, и ладно бы Идриса, по которому давно пуля плачет!). Но как именно?  
Лорд Идрис, с детства отличавшийся повышенной сволочностью характера, горячился, предлагая сбросить на планету большую бомбу - пусть все видят, как опасна Титания! Лорд Ариабарт, добрейший души человек, настаивал, что бомб должно быть много и маленьких. Кто сможет - увернется!  
Безземельный Лорд время от времени с надеждой смотрел на лорда Жуслана, надеясь услышать глас разума, вопиющий в этой пустыне идиотских предложений (хотя, надо признать, без лорда Залиша стало потише...). Но лорд Жуслан, хоть и был коварен и вообще себе на уме, молчал - до вчерашнего дня он никогда не видел лорда Ариабарта в траурной униформе и зрелище это, несомненно приятное взору, поразило его до глубины души.  
Лорд Аджиман вздохнул, поняв, что все самое тяжелое опять достается ему, и открыл рот, чтобы сказать...  
Но что именно собрался изречь Безземельный Лорд, так и осталось неизвестным - потому что как раз в этот момент тяжелая дубовая дверь в зал совета распахнулась и появился лорд Залиш.  
Лорд Аджиман впервые в жизни подавился словами.  
\- Я не oпоздал? - зычно спросил лорд Залиш. То, что он должен был лежать в одном из залов похоронного агенства, дожидаясь кремации, его не смущало.  
\- Ах ты ж блядь! - выдохнул лорд Ариабарт. Он было хорошо воспитан, но в стрессовых ситуациях флотские рефлексы брали верх.  
Лорд Идрис неприлично взвизгнул. В любой другой день он умер бы от стыда или уничтожил всех, кто при его взвизгe присутствовал, но сегодня никто ничего не заметил. Даже лорд Жуслан промолчал - лорд Ариабарт от шока накрыл его ладонь своей и дар речи ушел от него окончательно.

***  


Позвали врачей. Врачи, осмотрев лорда Залиша, пришли к неутешительному выводу - пациент был абсолютно, безнадежно мертв уже несколько дней. И, тем не менее, стоял на своих ногах, подавая осмысленные реплики. И даже не подавал признаков дальнейшего разложения. Выходило, что он просто встал и пошел, причем как раз перед началом совета. Это было крайне похвально, но...  
\- Крайне загадочно, - лорд Аджиман читал отчет врачей, время от времени взглядывая на Залиша и еле удерживаясь, чтобы не потыкать его ручкой.  
Лорд Идрис ходил вокруг Залиша, надеясь понять, как же тот работает и где у него кнопка, которой его можно выключить. Лорд Жуслан был необычно тих, а лорд Ариабарт - необычно задумчив.  
\- Как мы можем видеть, - лорд Аджиман отодвинул от себя стопку бумаг, где с разной долей фантазии и с разным количеством слов повторялась истина, для которой вице-адмиралу Полсону понадобилось бы всего три слова: "хуйня какая-то"", - лорд Залиш снова с нами. Неизвестно, надолго ли, но кто знает, сколько ему осталось жить? И это, как вы можете представить, господа, ставит нас перед интересной дилеммой. А именно... - он с надеждой посмотрел на лорда Жуслана, но тот ответил ему совершенно пустым взглядом. Лорд Жуслан, как подозревал лорд Аджиман, либо как раз в этот момент переживал кризис сексуальной идентификации, вызванный зрелищем лорда Ариабарта в траурной форме, либо просто был умен настолько, что хотел дать начальству возможность первому сказать глупость.  
\- А именно - является ли лорд Залиш князем Титания и членом совета, несмотря на то, что технически он мертв?  
\- Я, Ваше Превосходительство, еще тут и в ясном сознании, чего о многих членах нашего семейства и не скажешь. И я готов приступать к своим обязанностям.  
Лорд Идрис, услышав голос лорда Залиша, еле сдержался, чтобы от него не отпрыгнуть. Лорд Жуслан при виде этого впервые за два дня проявил признаки интереса к окружающей действительности.  
\- Строго говоря, - хрипло произнес он, откашлялся и начал заново, - строго говоря, нигде не сказано, что князь Титания должен быть технически жив. Насколько мне известно, никто не запрещал быть члeну совета технически мертвым.  
Лорд Ариабарт, видимо, тоже поняв, что не-совсем-покойным лордом Залишем можно замечательно издеваться над лордом Идрисом, поддержал его:  
\- Мы покажем, что слухи о закрытости клана преувеличены. Напротив - мы открыты для всех, кто обладает достаточным талантом.  
\- А еще, - добавил лорд Залиш, отчего лорд Идрис снова дернулся, - каждый князь Титания должен делать две вещи: обеспечить свою семью наследниками и пугать врагов. С первым я справился, а со вторым... - он с намеком посмотрел на лорда Идриса.  
\- А кто подтвердит, что лорд Залиш не опасен для нас? - запальчиво возразил лорд Идрис. - Что, если он начнет...  
Он замялся. Фильмы про зомби, популярные на Старой Земле, были так же любимы и потомками тех землян, но произнести вслух "что, если лорд Залиш будет бегать за нами с криком "мозги-и-и-и-и"" лорд Идрис был не в силах.  
\- Тогда, - лорд Аджиман прекрасно знал, о чем думал лорд Идрис - он сам еле отогнал от себя завлекательные картины зомби-Залиша, доедающего последнего члена парламента, этой бесполезной говорильни, - тогда мы будем сбрасывать его на врагов. Идеальное оружие - материальные ценности не пострадают, а люди... Ну что ж. Я готов пойти на жертвы. Итак, господа, голосование. Kто за то, чтобы оставить лорда Залиша в совете?  
Лорд Жуслан и лорд Ариабарт подняли руки. Лорд Залиш тоже, хотя не был уверен, что его голос засчитается. Лорд Идрис воздержался.  
\- Замечательно, - подвел итог лорд Аджиман. - Лорд Залиш, добро пожаловать назад.  
\- Ха! - лорд Залиш вскочил. - С вашего позволения, я навещу матушку, обрадую ее.  
Все молча смотрели, как он широкими шагами вышел из зала.  
\- Какое его ждет разочарование, - вздохнул лорд Ариабарт.  
\- Заодно проверим, как он реагирует на стресс, - бессердечно сказал лорд Жуслан - он явно приходил в себя. - Надо послать солдат к дому леди Терезы.  
\- И пусть стреляют в любом случае, - прошипел лорд Идрис.  
\- И все-таки, - привычно проигнорировал его лорд Жуслан. - Как такое возможно?  
\- Я вспоминаю, что в завещании отца был пункт, предписывающий сжечь его до захода солнца... - задумчиво пробормотал лорд Ариабарт. - И в завещании деда тоже.  
\- В самом деле, - лорд Жуслан восхищенно посмотрел на лорда Ариабарта. - В завещании моего отца был такой же пункт!  
\- И у моего, - лорд Идрис посмотрел на Аджимана. - Ваше Превосходительство, это явно неспроста!  
\- Возможно, что в клане Титания из поколения в поколение передается способность возвращаться с того света, - осторожно сказал лорд Аджиман.  
\- Возможно?  
\- В первые два поколения такие ситуации случались... скажем так, довольно часто. Пункт про обязательное уничтожение тела пошел с тех времен. Обычно о нашем даре рассказывают человеку в конце жизни... или его родным, если нет уверенности, что скорый покойник откажется переходить в мир иной добровольно.  
\- Хм, - лорд Жуслан задумался, кидая взгляды на лорда Ариабарта.  
\- И что, теперь лорд Залиш останется с нами навсегда? - кисло спросил лорд Идрис. Он, судя по всему, уже прикидывал, как бы побыстрее убить себя - пока он молодой и красивый - и захватить Вселенную, став ее вечным правителем. Лорд Аджиман вздохнул.  
\- Пока что никто из тех, кто вернулся после смерти, не ходит по Уранибургу, не так ли? Рано или поздно все заканчивается к всеобщему удовлетворению, - раздраженно сказал он. - Можете быть свободны, господа. Мы поговорим обо всем завтра.  
Князья ушли - лорд Идрис смотрел перед собой, о чем-то напряженно думая, а лорд Жуслан, набравшись смелости, шепотом пригласил лорда Ариабарта на чай.  
"Скорее бы они оказались в койке", утомленно подумал Безземельный Лорд. Его изрядно нервировали эти танцы двух кузенов, продолжавшиеся последние полгода.  
Он посмотрел на висевшие на стене портреты основателей клана. Лорд Идрис мог не волноваться насчет лорда Залиша - хотя этого Безземельный Лорд ему говорить не собирался, рассчитывая как следует понервировать заносчивого малолетку. Возвращавшиеся с того света члены клана рано или поздно умирали окончательно. Как оказалось, для того, чтобы оставаться в живых, не нужны были ни кровавые ритуалы, ни колдовские ингридиенты - достаточно было просто не терять волю к жизни. А для этого нужно было желание узнать, что будет дальше. И оптимизм. И любопытство.  
Еще, разумеется, нужны были пластические операции раз лет так в пятьдесят, но Безземельный Лорд сомневался, что лорду Залишу эта информация пригодится.  
Самый любопытный и оптимистичный человек во вселенной подмигнул своему портрету, в который раз подумал, что надо бы перевесить его подальше от портрета отца, и вышел.


End file.
